Rose, the Timelord
by Samjez
Summary: Something is wrong with Rose, and the Doctor can't seem to put his finger on it. My debut fan fiction, so I have no idea what I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1 -I'll be Fine

As The Doctor was tinkering and fixing his TARDIS, Rose looked on with curiosity. It was cleaning day in the ship, but they both knew it wouldn't stay clean for long. Rose was playing assistant and trying her hardest to find whatever parts he required, whilst listen to any techno babble he muttered. She herself was lost in thought, wondering about what whimsical place he would whisk her away to next, when he spoke up

"Rose, could you go into the part room and find me a paper towel tube? It should be in the drawer labeled 'odds and ends'."

"Yes, MacGyver, whatever you say." Replied Rose in a somewhat sarcastic tone. The Doctor looked up from his work in progress to sport a wide grin. Rose rolled her eyes and then began her search in the spare part room.

The part room was an extraordinary room, to say the least. Shelves that seemed to go on forever were lined with things from everyday objects to completely alien contraptions. The room was cluttered from top to bottom, as Rose found it hard to move around without kicking an object on the floor or hitting her head against something.

She eventually came across the said drawer when she was done browsing all of the wonders that the room held. She slowly opened the drawer, revealing all of its goodies inside. She smiled as she picked up objects from her past adventure with The Doctor, such as old Sonics that he had ruined by tinkering with, and the like. She picked up a photo of the two when she saw something glimmer from the corner of her eye. With Galifreyian inscriptions, it was _really_ tempting to pick up and inspect. Too tempting, in fact, because she already had it in her hands and was fumbling around with it. It was like a spray bottle, perhaps for a fragrant. Embroidered in what appeared to be gold, she decided to spray some in the air to waft in whatever it contained. She braced herself (she had no idea what it would smell like) and sprayed some…

…Right in her face. The solution got all over her face and her new shirt that she got at a shopping mall in the distant future. Rose knew It would spray something, but not this much of it. Gross, she got it all in her mouth too! Although, she would be lying if she said it didn't taste bad; it almost tasted like cherries. She couldn't smell anything though, which she thought was odd. In the middle of her observations, The Doctor came over the intercom, almost scaring her.

"Rose, have you found the paper towel tube yet? I coulda' sworn by now that you should have. Anything going wrong?"

"No, Doctor, I'm fine." She replied using the intercom, while finding the paper towel tube. "Although, I got some sort of liquid on me. You think I could wash up, and then bring it to you?"

"Rose Tyler, always getting herself into mischief. Go on and wash up and I'll meet you back in the console room. Don't get lost, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Doctor." Replied rose.


	2. Chapter 2-Sweets

It was about two hours later when the doctor finally realized that Rose was missing. "What's keeping her?" he said to nobody in particular. More thoughts of her absence crossed his mind as he started his solo search party to find the girl. He wandered the library, searched all the bedrooms, and just when he decided to check all of the bathrooms, The Doctor heard cellophane coupled with ! She was in the kitchen!

To his dismay, the kitchen was in tatters. Wrappers lay thrown about the floor, and all the cupboards lay open and searched through. In the eye of the storm was Rose, feeling content with herself sitting on top of the central table, surrounded with more sweets wrappers. It was like world war six happened in a candy shop.

When rose finally noticed the doctor wearing his shocked face (and his hair seemed to match his mood, how peculiar) she gleefully broke the silence.

"Oh, Hello doctor!" she said in a tone like she was having the time of her life, "I got kind of hungry, so I found my way to the kitchen and had some sweets. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it would be alright if you didn't eat everything that had at least an ounce of sugar in it" The Doctor said, mortified. "I don't really think that much sugar is good for humans anyway."

At once, Rose snapped out of her Blissful ignorance. She too, became just as mortified when she saw all of the wrappers around her.

"Whoa… Did I do this? I'm sorry. Didn't really mean to." She almost looked embarrassed. "I didn't really know what came over me... I got a craving; at least I think I did. It looks like a piñata threw up!"

The Doctor began damage control by picking up the discarded wrappers. He grinned a small doctor grin when he bent over to pick one of the many empty wrappers. The label read 'Jelly Babies'. He became slightly nostalgic and remembered his cravings and the many offerings of them as his fourth regeneration.

"c'mon, let's go to the medical bay to find you some ibuprofen. I can clean this catastrophe later."

"What for?" came an inquisitive reply

"For the impending stomach ache." He almost giggled.

So, together, they walked hand in hand to the med bay.

"Something isn't right. No human would just go and binge on sweets like that. Something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it. The question is, though, what is it?" Nothing was wrong with her a couple hours earlier… I'm going to keep a close watch on her for the time being."


	3. Chapter 3-The Burr

It had started with the slip of the tongue. Rose and The Doctor were talking about their previous escapades; and The Doctor was trying to reason with her new infamous cravings. (Fancy that, it should have been the other way around!) It was their normal chit-chat over a cup of tea, something that they have done for months to get confessions and stories off of their chests. But it was when Rose said something peculiar, things began to become un-normal.

"And that is why, Doctor, you should probably read the sign on your TARDIS doorrr" Rose said, thinking she won the argument. But she had said something… different. Something was very wrong, and of course the Doctor picked up on it.

"Rose, are you alright? You never rolled your R's before…" He ended in concern.

"I'm perrrfect , but thanks for asking." It had happened again.

The Doctor shook it off as a simple mistake, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind. It seemed so… familiar.

"You know, Rose, one of my past regenerations had a burr once. I kind of liked it, actually. Although I could have gone with a different sweater vest" He said, beginning to go off topic. "I mean, really? Question marks? What was I thinking?"

Rose decided it would be best to interrupt his thoughts now.

"I'm going to go to my room and… and try on some of those new clothes I got at New Earth!" She proclaimed. There was no fooling the Doctor though, as he knew something was up. She just wanted to get out of the situation.

"And don't think you can just barge in, and just... and just…!" She was speechless. She was clueless. So Rose ran off to her room because she had no idea what to do. With the Doctor's trouble senses activated, he decided to investigate. He quietly made his way to her room, to check up on her. She certainly was in there, as he could hear her talking to herself. The door was closed and locked, and he didn't want to confront her then and there. So, the mischievous Doctor slowly leaned in and put his ear against the pink colored door. What he could hear was shocking.

"Hello, my name is Rrrose Tyler. Rrose tyler. Rose Tyler" She sounded worried.

So she wasn't just making it up.

Something was very, verrry wrong, indeed.

"Something is going wrong" The Doctor thought to himself. "First with the sweets, and now this! It's only a matter of time before some other personality changes occur, and then what? I'm stuck with a Rose Tyler who isn't herself! She almost reminds me of…"

"Me." The Doctor said out loud, eyes filled with fright for the unknown. "But what is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4-Sleep and Nightgowns

It was mind-boggling to the Doctor how Rose could pick up some very weird habits in a short span of a week. And when things got odd and curious and new for the Doctor, he did the only thing he could. Investigate. So when Rose Tyler was asleep, he began his investigation as he searched through the TARDIS logs. Sitting in his beat up chair in the console room and sipping a cup of tea, he began analyzing her behavior .

"Show me the sleep logs for Rose Tyler for the past week." He said, leaning back in his chair. The monitor displayed a neat graph showing the hours that she had slept for. There was one problem though.

Rose's sleep hours were diminishing all throughout the week; the past three days she hadn't slept for all of 10 minutes.

The Doctor leaned in to inspect the data, almost spilling his tea. This was Impossible! It must have been a glitch. But the TARDIS didn't lie or glitch, she was only showing the truth. Even she seemed to be worried, as she beeped nervously.

"But… But… What?! WHAT?"

"…Doctor? Is everything okay?"

He whipped around to see Rose. Fully awake Rose. She didn't seem tired at all! Wouldn't three days of no sleep take its toll eventually?

…How long was she standing there behind him?

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine. I was just looking at a graph showing the TARDIS's travel time from point A to point B. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

He was lying through his teeth, and he didn't know if Rose was catching on. The TARDIS backed him up by showing a different graph, one that he had requested.

"_Thanks, old girl"_

"I couldn't really get to sleep, to be honest. So I came here because I heard you up and running about."

"Ah, okay." He felt like an adult who was caught in the act leaving presents from Santa on Christmas.

Rose was sure wearing a colorful garb of a nightgown; it consisted of patchwork of all the colors of the rainbow and about 6 different clashing patterns. It would be an eyesore to most people, but the Doctor wasn't people.

Rose caught him marveling at the clothing piece, she smiled and proceeded to tell him all about it.

"Oh, this? I got the TARDIS to make me something dashing. I never really liked different color's that mismatch before, but this has something going for it. I can't quite put my finger on it. It's like color has become bright and shiny and distracting"

"mhm, alright," The Doctor said, distracted by the clashing attire, but at once he snapped out of his trance.

"Well, it'd be best if you head off to bed. I got some adventures planned for tomorrow! Have you ever seen the planet Alzarius before? It has wonderful forests, and tomorrow, the planet will have its 50th year Mistfall. You might want to watch out for the Scuttle Crocodiles though, those things are nasty."

By the time he was done with his rant, Rose had disappeared from sight. He sighed, then continued his work on decoding the ever changing Rose Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5-The Reveal

When the Doctor was being snoopy, Rose Tyler was okay with that. When he was looking at her sleeping habits (and lying horribly about it, she might add) that was fine. What wasn't okay, however, was when he asked for DNA for testing purposes. He knew something was up from day one, and no matter how much convincing she did to change his mind, he was still suspicious.

"I swear I'm fine Doctor!" She had yelled out of frustration.

"Rose, you have been saying that for the past week and you clearly aren't fine. Just give me some of your hair so I can analyze it in the bio-lab so I can-"

"NO!" She screamed, and then ran off, presumably to her room. The Doctor sighed. She was being a lot more stubborn lately. He began his slow walk to her room; He could hear Rose sobbing from a mile away. As he began to draw his hand toward her doorknob, it clicked. C'mon rose, it was going to take more than a simple locked door to stop him from talking to you!

At least, he thought. As he searched for his trusty sonic screwdriver in his inner pockets, he frowned as couldn't find it anywhere. He could of swore it was in this suit!

"I took your sonic so you couldn't get in here." Rose said. To prove it, she pressed the button which made the iconic noise. How could she have read his mind?

The Doctor slumped against the door, and he could feel Rose do the same on the other side. If there was a time to talk, now would be it.

"Rose, what's going on? I need to know so I can fix whatever it is that's causing it." He said sternly.

"I'm okay"

"Now, we both know that's a lie. What REALLY is going on?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. And it scares me. Nothing like this has ever happened before and I'm scared! One minute I'm all fine and dandy and next I've picked up all these habits."

"Can you tell me when it started? What happened before all of this started?"

"I think it started… right after I got sprayed in the face with that solution I found in the parrt room last week." Her tongue slipped, rolling an r.

The same vial that had sprayed her earlier was sitting on her dresser, along with all of her makeup. It glinted against the light in the room, like before when she was drawn to it. Once again, she picked it up to inspect it, not expecting any changes.

"Oh my god."

"What? Rose? What is it?"

"I can read Galifreyian now."

It's amazing how quickly the Doctor's expression can go from feeling worriment towards the one he loves to pure confusion in a matter of fractions of a second.

"ROOOOOOSE! LET ME IN! I need to see that vial right now. Open up! I demand you to open this door!" Why wasn't the TARDIS helping him by unlocking the door?

"It… says-"

"What does it say?!"

"It… says…Timelord DNA storage device."

It hit them both like a box of rocks.

It all made sense now, to the doctor. The Jelly Babies. The Burr. The Colorful nightgown. The ability to read his mind, and the lack of sleep. Just like a Timelord.

"Rose. I am sorry. So sorry. But it's far too late to detox your body and get rid of it. It would kill you because most have your cells have changed from human cells-"

"Doctor, what is it?"

"You're becoming a Timelord, Rose. My DNA is acting like a virus, killing your fragile human cells and replaces them with mine. All the habits you have picked up are from my past regenerations. And I can't get the TARDIS to detox you because-"

"-Because the TARDIS would have to rid your body from all of your DNA too." There she goes with the mind reading again. "And that would kill you."

"Are you playing a cricket match on TV?" the Doctor said, trying to change the subject. Great. Another side effect.

"So, am I stuck with these side effects forever? They are starting to get somewhat bothersome."

"Nah, Those side effects will go away once you…"

"Once I what? Spit it out already!"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair.

"Once you… Regenerate."


	6. Chapter 6-Regeneration

The following days were filled with anticipation and learning for Rose. Once she got past all of the side effects, it was actually fun learning all the things a Timelord could actually do. She also began understanding some of the techno babble the Doctor was talking about. It surprised her how quickly she began to learn and pick up new techniques and languages.

The Doctor was having the time of his life showing Rose how to fly the TARDIS and hone in her telepathic skills. He was a bit rusty himself, since there hadn't been any other Timelords to talk to for quite some time. It was also a huge task to teach her, since a Timelord should have been at the academy at her age. Even the TARDIS was pitching in to help her figure out how to fly her, by sending directions telepathically.

A few hours before the regeneration, Rose began to drop in temperature. The TARDIS no longer felt chilly. She didn't need the extra jacket that she wore while in flight, and she presumed she wouldn't need it for a while.

About an hour before the magic happened, she began getting severe headaches. The DNA was replacing her brain cells with upgraded Timelord ones.

"So, this is how it ends. Or begins. Beginning of a life as a Timelord."

And when she began to Regenerate, the Doctor at her side to make sure everything went fine, she spoke her last words as a human.

"Doctor, will I be alright?"

"You will be fine, as long as the regeneration goes well. I think a bit of dizziness and amnesia will follow suit for a bit, but you-"

"No, Doctor. I mean will I be brilliant as a Time Lady?"

"Rose Tyler, you were brilliant then, you will be just as brilliant now! ALLONS-Y!"

And with that, Rose Regenerated.


	7. Epilogue

So that's how Rose and the Doctor spent the next one hundred years. Traveling the stars, being amazing, as the Timelord couple. And when that fateful day did occur on the beach, the Doctor cried more than ever, as he had lost the only thing that mattered to him in a very long time.

He slumped back into his chair, not knowing what to do next. He had spent a hundred years with her, and she was gone. If he was going to die because of his hearts breaking, it would have happened by now. As he was contemplating to go and hide on a faraway planet for another century, something unexpected happened.

"_Doctor? Doctor, Can you hear me?"_

Rose could still contact him through telepathy.

At this point, the Doctor was crying tears of joy.

And so, whenever the Doctor was lonely or needed to talk about something, Rose was always there for him.


End file.
